A Simple Kiss?
by GeekRyuu
Summary: Different variations on the infamous kiss at the end of 'Millienium".


A Simple Kiss?(1/1)   
  
by Ryuu-sama (ryuu-sama@chickmail.com)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: VH  
  
Spoilers: Millenium  
  
Keywords: slash (Mulder/other)/ MSR  
  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, and all other X-  
Files characters are the property of Chris Carter,   
1013 Productions (Oh, look! He's a Libra!), and 20th   
Century Fox. I intend no profit from this work.   
Please, send no money. Your undying praise and   
adoration will be acceptable. ^_^   
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as my name stays on   
it.   
  
Feedback: Yes, please, good or bad. I like mail. It   
makes me smile.  
  
Summary: Mulder and Scully try different takes on   
that famous kiss at the end of "Millenium". Pick your   
favorite!  
  
  
The real "Millenium" kiss (Take One):  
  
Mulder is watching the "Dick Clark's Rockin' New   
Year's Eve 2000" special, with Scully by his side. A   
kissing couple appears on the screen.   
He turns to look at his partner, speculatively. She   
looks up at him and they kiss. They break apart,   
Mulder giving Scully a shy little smile. She grins.  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No. It didn't.  
MULDER: Happy New Year, Scully.  
SCULLY: Happy New Year, Mulder.  
They walk off for the elevator, Mulder's arm around   
her shoulders.  
  
  
The Doomsday Scenario (Take Two):  
  
It's the same scene as before. Mulder has just kissed   
Scully and stepped back.  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No-  
OFFSCREEN VOICE: Oh my GOD! It's the Four Horsemen!   
THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!!  
SCULLY: (Biting her lower lip and looking guilty) Um…  
  
  
Disgusted Scully Scenario (Take Three):  
  
Again with the kissing!  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No. It didn't.  
They walk for the elevator. Scully stops abruptly.  
SCULLY: By the way, Mulder, what did you have for   
lunch today? Like, a whole onion?  
  
  
Disgusted Mulder Scenario (Take Four):  
  
Once again, they suck face.  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No. It didn't.  
They walk off to the elevator with Mulder's arm   
around Scully's shoulders. Mulder's voice drifts back   
to us.  
MULDER: Oh, and Scully, next time you want to wear   
flavored lip-gloss, could you choose something   
besides kiwi?  
  
  
The Hentai-Mulder Scenario (Take Five):  
  
They kiss, yadda, yadda, yadda…  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: (looking deeply disgusted) My god, Mulder,   
was that your tongue?  
She stalks off, leaving Mulder bewildered and alone.  
MULDER: Scully? (No answer) I'll call, okay?  
  
  
  
The No-Romos Scenario (Take Six):  
  
By now, you should already know what they're doing.   
If you don't, then what are you doing reading this   
anyway?   
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No. It didn't.  
They look at each other for a moment.  
MULDER: So, I felt absolutely nothing right then.  
SCULLY: Oh, neither did I.  
They pause awkwardly for a moment.  
MULDER: Hey, you want to go for coffee?  
SCULLY: Coffee's good.  
  
  
The Shipper Scenario (Take Seven):  
  
They have a beautiful and ecstatic moment of pure   
kissing joy, because to a shipper, they couldn't   
possibly kiss in any other way! Mulder breaks away   
from the divine sweetness of Scully's lips much too   
soon, and gazes longingly into the beautiful,   
cerulean blue eyes of his red-haired goddess.  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No. It didn't.  
They stop and gaze longingly at each other for a   
while longer.  
SCULLY: Mulder, there's something I have to tell you-  
MULDER: Scully, I-  
SCULLY: Oh, you first.  
MULDER: No, you.  
BOTH: I love you.  
Mulder gets down on his knees, whips a ring out of   
his pocket, and proposes to her right then. Scully   
accepts and Mulder carries her out in his arms,   
accompanied by the cheers of the hospital employees a   
la, "An Officer and a Gentleman".  
  
  
The Slash Scenario (Take Eight):  
  
I'm not repeating it again! Pay attention! THEY KISS!  
MULDER: The world didn't end?  
SCULLY: No. It didn't.  
Mulder seems to be working up his nerve to say   
something.  
MULDER: Um, Scully? I've wanted to tell you this for   
a long time now…  
SCULLY: Yes, Mulder?  
MULDER: This is…really important…uh, I don't quite   
know how to say it.  
SCULLY: ("the eyebrow" is raised) Just say it,   
Mulder.  
MULDER: Scully, I love…I love…  
SCULLY: (her eyes are wide and she has a little   
smile) Yes, Mulder?  
MULDER: Walter Skinner.  
Scully gives him a look of utter disbelief and then   
steps into the ladies' room to cry by herself. Mulder   
goes off in search of his beloved AD Skinner.  
  
That AD Skinner, now HE'S a REAL MAN! ^_^ Hope you   
had fun reading this! Just pick out the scenario you   
like the best and that can be YOUR official end to   
"Millenium". Buh-bye, everyone!  



End file.
